Optics relates to the behavior and properties of light, i.e., electromagnetic radiation that includes visible, infrared, and ultraviolet spectra. Many optical systems employ components for directing and focusing light along one or more optical paths, with some components defining a particular focal length for some or all of the optical path. Generally, optical systems that require long focal lengths also require long physical path lengths. In many applications, packaging constraints do not allow for the inclusion of continuous linear path segments of sufficient length to accommodate the required focal length. This problem can be overcome by folding of the optical path, i.e., deviating an optical beam within a volume to allow the beam to travel the required distance without leaving the physical boundaries of the volume.
Folding of the optical path is commonly accomplished using prisms and/or mirrors, which are configured to redirect the optical beam and allow the beam to have a sufficiently long focal length in a volume without excessive physical length in any dimension. These arrangements typically require precise positioning and alignment of each prism and/or mirror so that the light does not deviate from its intended optical path, e.g., along its optical axis. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for components, systems, and methods that allow for high-quality and cost-effective folding of an optical path within a volume.